


How He Ended Up At Camp Half-Blood

by Slytherwitch



Series: Son of Hades, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Hades!Percy, pjo godswap, shadow travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for your children. Sally Jackson knew this the day Hades had to return to the Underworld.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: Son of Hades, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151579
Kudos: 27





	How He Ended Up At Camp Half-Blood

Sally Jackson has the unfortunate habit of losing her son. It’s not due to bad parenting, it’s due to his father. Percy, just like his father, could blend into the shadows and travel between them. One minute, her darling baby boy would be beside her side. The next, he was nowhere to be seen.

Less than minutes later, a monster, one that only her and Percy ever notice, comes and returns him. Usually it’s Alecto or one of her sisters, furies they’re called. Sally makes sure to thank them for bringing her baby boy back home.

Sally, thankfully, thought that Percy wouldn’t remember his little trips. She hopes it’s all just a figment of his imagination, that it’s just something he would think he thought up. Though, just a few days after turning eight, Percy began speaking another language, Chinese she recognizes from her stay in Chinatown.

Sally makes a difficult choice. It’s to let Percy go, to finally give him true safety out of her embrace. On the car ride there she profusely apologizes and bawls her eyes out. Percy has no idea why he has to leave or why his mother is doing this, but he stays strong. Camp Half-Blood can’t be too bad.


End file.
